


Dreams

by lilserket



Series: Kuroken writing prompts and one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: "A warm dream on a cold day"





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a serious of prompts where you send me a quote and I'll write a small fic about it or long depending on how I feel. So I can fill the kuroken tag with more fics of just strictly them.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fluff too I think...fluff with zero angst..

Kenma walked past the strangers on the street.  He looked at them, but their faces were blurry.  He could here them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying.  

He walked further into the city.  The world around him slowly melting into a forest.  He hated dreaming.  He hated it when his mind forced him to dream.  He was always alone, searching, but he never knew what he was searching for _._

His mind would only show the outline of who he wanted, whenever the figure would turn he would wake up.  His friends always told him maybe it was his soulmate.  The one hes been looking for.  He would scrunch up his nose.  He knew who he wanted, so why wouldnt he appear.

Kenma climbed over a fallen tree.  He gasped as his feet sunk through the ground.  He fell through the ground, darkness turning into deep blue water. The sun shining above him.  He laid there floating under the surface, fish swimming around him.

"Kenma." He heard a voice call for him as a whale swam over him.  His eyes tired as the world suddenly shifted, turning around.

 

He closed his eyes as he fell out of the water falling towards the sky.

 

"Kenma!" He heard the voice yell.  Kenma opened his eyes, a figure falling towards him towards the water.  The figure wasn't black.  No.  They reached towards each other.

"Kuro!" He called out, their hands connecting.  The older grabbing him tightly, pulling him around into his chest as the world turned again.  

They rolled down a grassy hill.  Kuroo laughing as they did.  Kenma letting out small yelps until they finally came to a stop.  The older ontop of him, caging him on the ground.

"It took you long enough," the younger whispered looking at his childhood friend.

"I know, I dont know why I didn't realize sooner," the older frowned moving his hand, brushing the long hair out of the others face so he could see his face fully.  

"Its too late though isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're gone now..."

Kenma started at his best friend, watching him frown. "You left yesterday, you didn't even say goodbye," he whispered turning his gaze from the others face, feeling the familiar hand stroking his cheek.

"I know...that's when I realized I messed up."

"Its too late now."

"Kenma...wake up."

"I dont want to wake up if it means I wont have you."

"Trust me," Kuroo whispered, looking up.

Kenma moved, looking to where the older was.  There was a wooden door.  

"Wake up, Kenma."

The world twisted as there was a knock.  Kenma opened his eyes.  He was alone in his bed.  Snow falling outside. His heater trying to keep the rooms warm.  He hated dreaming.  Kuroo was a liar.  He bit his lip turning over as a knock was heard on the door.

His chest stopped moving.  Breath stuck in his throat.  There was no way.  Slowly he got up in his red oversized hoodie, black loose sweatpants.  He walked out of his bedroom towards the front door.  

Slowly he opened it.  His eyes meeting familiar hazel eyes.  "Kuroo," he spoke breathlessly, moving suddenly, arms wrapping around the older's neck. Kissing him hard, ignoring the freezing wind nipping his bare skin.

He felt Kuroo try to pull back, but he held tighter, pressing the kiss harder until the older kissed back, pushing him into his house, the door shutting behind them as he finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Kenma felt embarrassed as he pulled back, the olders hand reaching for his.  "I dont know what came over me," he added as his best friend pulled him back into his arms.  

"I told you to trust me," Kuroo whispered bringing the younger to his chest.  "I took the train back once I had woken from my own dream, I should have realized it was you the whole time."

"You should have never moved," the younger whispered into the older's chest.

The older sighed.  Pressing a kiss against the youngers head.  "I guess our feelings for each other are already out...come back with me, come stay at my house."

"But what about my job here."

"There's a job opening in the city I work in, I already checked on my way back here, Kenma, please."

Kenma pulled back, staring at his best friend.  "What are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

* * *

Kenma leaned against his boyfriend, his soulmate.  Their hands clasped together as they road the train.  He watched the snow fall around them as the train passed fields and farms. "The snow is beautiful," he whispered watching it coat the trees.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kuroo replied, smirking as the younger looked at him the down at his phone screen. A picture of Kenma he had taken, he was wrapped in his coat and scarf, his hands out letting the snow falling into them.  

Kenma felt his face heat up before covering himself with his scarf, hearing the older chuckle, lips pressed against the top of his head as they road the train to their new home together.


End file.
